The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination, made by the inventor in 2002, of a proprietary seed parent identified as ‘4131’ and a proprietary pollen parent identified as ‘6484’, both Zantedeschia sprengeri. 
The new variety was discovered and selected by the inventor, Anthonius Simon Johannes Kapiteijn, a citizen of the Netherlands, in 2004 in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing. The new cultivar was found in a commercial green house belonging to the inventor in Anna Paulowna, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘CAPTAIN AGUILA’ was first performed by micropropagation at a commercial laboratory in Ann Paulowna, the Netherlands in 2005. Micropropagated plants were subsequently grown out to produce tubers. ‘CAPTAIN AGUILA’ has been reproduced by both micropropagation and tubers and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.